NMR The Chatroom
by SakuraCupcakeChan444
Summary: A story of a chatroom about people who...TRY to chat about Naruto and spoilers about chapter 344! And future chapters or other Naruto chapters..and randomness!


HELLO MY FANFICTION FRIENDS

I am Sakura

This is just a quick drabble of ME AND MY FRIENDS Talking about...stuff XD

This was created IN a chatroom

The people you will see are

Yokoshu AKA Raichu (No calling her a pokemon!)

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil AKA Traffi

NΛN AKA Llnnin

AND Sasuke-Tanya AKA Sasuke

Those are the people who volunteered to do this...now people we tried really hard to stay on topic...no not really BUT we got some Naruto stuff into it...SPOILERS ARE SAID! BE CAREFUL!

And if you love our chat sessions GO AHEAD AND COMMENT! XD I will try to do this more with them

♥♥♥♥♥

The chat's topic is: We can't have a topic CAUSE WE ARE TOO POOR!

Weeee

8Yokoshu has joined the conversation.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_RAI_**

Yokoshu : Helloh?

_SakuraObviousChan Sigh_

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_OK_**

8TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil has joined the conversation.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Just a sec_**

Yokoshu : ...

Yokoshu : Great.

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : ok the main stars of the fanfic are in here rigth?

Yokoshu : Traffi, shut up.

Yokoshu : It's not a big deal.

Yokoshu : Wait..

8Yokoshu is away.

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : i think is a good idea

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil :

8NΛN has joined the conversation.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_aLRIGHTTTTT_**

NΛN : o.O

NΛN : we are poor?

NΛN : oh noes

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Ok I guess we should just talk about Naruto XD_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : ok sakura name the characters and the characteristics

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Maybe more _**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : and

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_...Traffi_**

NΛN :

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Wtf_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Just chat_**

NΛN :

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_XD_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_NIN_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_STOP_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_RAWR_**

NΛN : ok...

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : no we should have a story line,like a funny one about the daily life on the chat

**SakuraObviousChan** :

Yokoshu : Traffi, omg.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_how about we just CHAT_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : ok

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : '

Yokoshu : Stop taking it so seriously.

NΛN :

NΛN :

NΛN : darn

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Fricking DOUBLE AA BATTERIES TRAFFI_**

NΛN : ...

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : what?

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_I dunno_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : that was random

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Sounded like fun to say XD_**

Yokoshu : Omg, guess what?

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Whay?_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_What_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : what?

**SakuraObviousChan** :

Yokoshu : This one girl went around school with a "Try me" stick on her crotch.

Yokoshu : It was so funny xDDD

Yokoshu : sticker

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_...Wow..._**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : lol

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Looks like this will be M rated -.-_**

8Sasuke-Tanya has joined the conversation.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_SASU_**

Sasuke-Tanya : o o

Yokoshu : Everyone was kinda like "Why is she whoring herself?"

Yokoshu : Then everyone laughed

Yokoshu : XDD

Sasuke-Tanya : WTF

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_XD_**

Sasuke-Tanya : o-o

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : did you try it?

**SakuraObviousChan** :

Yokoshu : Wtf.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_WTF_**

Yokoshu : Shut the hell up you fucker.

**SakuraObviousChan** :

Sasuke-Tanya : o o

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Rai chill out O.o_**

Yokoshu : No, Traffi always pisses me off..

_Sasuke-Tanya ish confazzed_

**SakuraObviousChan** :

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Same_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_SO_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : so im just being my self (sakura told me to be myself)

Sasuke-Tanya : Everyone pisses you off

Sasuke-Tanya : o o

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Lets make this Nauto realted for as long as possible _**

Yokoshu : (What I said, Saseh) This one girl went around school with a "Try me" sticker on her crotch.

Yokoshu : Happy?

Yokoshu : Nrly Saseh.

Sasuke-Tanya : ...

Yokoshu : You don't Oo

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Related_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : sasuke is gay and emo (the one in the series)

Sasuke-Tanya : o.o

_Sasuke-Tanya is special_

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_OK NARUTO PWNS SASUKE DOESN'T_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Except..._**

Yokoshu : Lol.

Sasuke-Tanya : STFU

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Well actually_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Sasuke is pretty cool_**

Sasuke-Tanya : SASU PWNS

Yokoshu : Sasuke pwns

Sasuke-Tanya : O

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : hes emo and gay

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_With his Kicking Oreo's ass thing_**

NΛN : the more political correct term is queer

Sasuke-Tanya : ...

Yokoshu : Traffi...

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_-.-_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : oreo?

Yokoshu : ...

NΛN : we are a nation of political correctness

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Rai..._**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : oO

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Sasuke is gay_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_YOU MADE HIM GAY_**

Yokoshu : What?

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : and emo

Yokoshu : D

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_XD_**

Sasuke-Tanya : Gaypwnage

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : lol

Yokoshu : x3

Sasuke-Tanya : Emohott

Yokoshu : GAYS PWNNNNNNNNN

Sasuke-Tanya : 3

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Got that right _**

NΛN : wat about queer?

8Sasuke-Tanya is away.

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : hes a crybaby

_Yokoshu LOVES TEH GAYS!!!!!!!!_

Sasuke-Tanya : o o

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Gay's should always be teh awesomeness_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : jhmm

_Yokoshu holds a sign that says "Yay Gay day!"_

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_So Naruto related stuff for a second_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Sasuke is kicking Oreos ass_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Correct?_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Chapter 344?_**

Yokoshu : brb, changing tabs

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : isent oro?

Sasuke-Tanya : o O;

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_-.-_**

8Yokoshu has left the conversation.

NΛN : the giant snake made up of snakes?

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Well duh_**

TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil : brb!

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_But there is a lot of spoilers_**

8TraffiTheAwsomeHandsomDevil has left the conversation.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_RAWR_**

8TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil has joined the conversation.

TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil : back

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Wb_**

Sasuke-Tanya : Wb'

8Yokoshu has joined the conversation.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Wb_**

Sasuke-Tanya : Wb'

Yokoshu : ty

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_SO_**

Yokoshu : Ty

Yokoshu : SO?

TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil : thanks

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Does anyone know who Oreos parents are?_**

Yokoshu : Why did you say "thanks", Traffi?

Yokoshu : Oo

TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil : cuz i just came back

Yokoshu : ...Oo

Yokoshu : Again why?

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_A snake and that mexican dude _**

Sasuke-Tanya : 8TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil has joined the conversation. TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil : back SakuraObviousChan : Wb Sasuke-Tanya : Wb' 8Yokoshu has joined the conversation.

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_fun with Akatsuki! XD_**

Yokoshu : Oh.

Yokoshu : OMGGGGGGGG

Sasuke-Tanya : Lol. Saw that

Yokoshu : Sakuh! I edited MFitR!

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Say what now?_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_O.o_**

Yokoshu : I wanna write another Akat fic 3

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_OMFG_**

Yokoshu : Memories Forgotton in the Rain

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_YOUR GUNNA_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

Yokoshu : I said anotherrrrrrrrrr...

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_I must see the second chapter _**

Yokoshu : Not squeal

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_I'M EXCITED_**

TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil : bbl!

8TraffiTheAwesomeHandsomDevil is away.

Yokoshu : YAY!

Yokoshu : I EDITED IT

Yokoshu : IT WAS FUN

Yokoshu : READ IT!

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_SWEET_**

Yokoshu : )

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_OK_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_FIRST_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_WE MUST SAY BYE_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_Goodbye_**

**SakuraObviousChan** : **_XD_**

Yokoshu : Bai!?!?

Sasuke-Tanya : bb

♥♥♥♥♥

Ahh yes Oreo

You must have seen me say Oreo a few times XD

I decided to call him Oreo instead of Oro (Orochimaru) Because Oreo just sounds cool

AGAIN IF YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
